The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to methods and systems for evaluating patterns of an integrated circuit.
With the development of semiconductor process technology, integrated circuits may include more finely formed patterns and may include a greater number (“quantity”) of elements, e.g., transistors. A designer of integrated circuits may make design layout data, and the integrated circuits may be manufactured by a semiconductor process using a mask manufactured based on the design layout data. Due to miniaturization of semiconductor processes and process variations, integrated circuits manufactured by semiconductor processes may have shapes that differ from design layout data.